


did i say that out loud?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the five times ray and michael share a bed, and the one time they don't





	did i say that out loud?

1.

“Ray! What the fuck?”, Michael shouts from across the room when he notices that his bag of chips has vanished into thin air. Or rather, have been stolen from a jackass named Ray Narvaez Jr.

Ray jumps when he turns around and notices Michael standing at the door, seething.

“Give them back, you fuck!” Michael says, storming over to where Ray is sitting on the floor. Michael leaves for one fucking minute and—

Ray jumps up, the bag of chips in hand, and he frantically looks around for an escape. “There’s no escaping, you chip-thieving motherfucker!” Michael is stomping towards Ray, and there is nowhere to go.

Before Ray can react, he has been tackled to the floor, and the chip bag is no longer in his grasp. “I thought sharing was caring, Michael!” Ray cries from beneath Michael and the redhead just scoffs. “You’re an asshole, Narvaez.” Michael says roughly.

“Does this mean I’ll be sleeping out on the couch tonight, honey?” Ray says teasingly, the fucker will make a joke in any situation. Michael growls, “someone’s taking this too seriously,” Ray teases again and Michael glares at him.

Michael climbs off of Ray after a few seconds of shooting daggers at Ray with his eyes. “I should make you sleep on the couch…” Michael grumbles.

“Does this mean angry make-up sex?” Ray says suggestively. Michael can’t help but laugh at that, “You wish.”

After the whole chip fiasco, they go back to playing video games for a solid two hours before they start to get tired. “I think I’m ready to hit the hay, dude.” Ray yawns, stretching his arms up over his head. Michael nods in agreement.

Both boys stand up and make their way to Michael’s bed. Michael taking the left side, and Ray taking the right. It’s not weird that they still share a bed, they’ve been doing it since they were kids. It didn't make any difference that they were both fifteen now, did it?

Of course not.

2.

“You guys are pricks!” Gavin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

“That’s just how you play the game, Gav! It’s not our fault that you suck,” Ray shoots back and Gavin scoffs.

“I hate you both,” Gavin grumbles and Ray and Michael laugh. “Talk about a sore loser,” Michael says.

 

“Whatever…” Gavin says, sulking. “It’s three in the morning anyway, we should probably go to bed.” Ray and Michael nod in agreement. “Wankers,” Gavin mutters before he goes to turn off the lights. Michael and Ray tidy up the tangled mess of sheets on the air mattress before crawling under the covers, Gavin climbing into his own bed.

At four in the morning, Ray is poking Michael’s side.

“Michael,” he whispers, relentlessly poking at Michael until he gets his attention. Michael groans and blinks his eyes open, rolling over to look at a very pleased Ray. Then Ray’s grin falters into a dramatic frown. “I can’t sleep, Michael,” he says. Michael rolls his eyes, “What do you want me to do about it?”

“We should play a game until I get tired,” Ray says excitedly, Michaels huffs, “Fine.”

“What game do you propose we play?”, Michael asks and Ray thinks for a moment, tapping his finger against his chin and humming.

“Truth or dare!” he exclaims quietly, so they won’t wake Gavin. He gets pissy when you wake him up in the middle of the night.

“What are we Ray, twelve?” Michael hisses. But the gleam in Ray’s eye is succeeding in manipulating Michael, so he sighs in defeat and agrees to play the game.

“Truth or dare?” Ray asks and Michael pauses for a moment, “Truth,”

“Who’s better… Gavin or me?”, Michael flashes Ray a disbelieving look.

“You, duh,” Michael says.

Ray laughs before saying, “Your turn,”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,”

“If you were deserted on an island, who would you bring with you? And you can’t say your xbox,”

“Um, excuse you, she is just as human as anyone else!” Ray counters playfully and Michael shoves him with a smile. “Idiot, seriously tell me.”

“I would bring you, duh,” Ray says with a smile, mocking Michael’s answer. “alright, your turn again.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Ray says.

“I dare you to put wet bread on Gavin’s face for when he wakes up.”

“Only if you help me!”

“You already know I will, dude.” Michael says with a smirk.

3.

“Holy fuck! Nope, no way, we are not watching this anymore, turn it off!” Ray pleads and Michael scrambles to find the remote, hidden somewhere in the sheets of the air mattress. When Michael finally finds it he fumbles with it, clicking the red power button a few times before the television finally shuts off. They were watching Jackass and having a wonderful time before one of the guys decided to give themselves a paper cut on the webbing in-between their fingers. Fuck that.

Ray is still tucked into himself, shivering and Michael chuckles. “Dude, it’s okay you can look now.”

“How could anyone do that to themselves, Michael? Like seriously, what the fuck,” Ray groans, carding his fingers through his hair. Michael’s chuckle turn into full on laughter then and Ray shoots him a glare.

“Don’t laugh at me, you dick!” Ray says, arms crossed over his chest, scolding Michael.

“I’m sorry dude, you're right, that was too much.” Michael says, wiping tears from his eyes.

“You’re damn right it was too much.” Ray mumbles and falls back onto the mattress with a loud ‘thump.’

Michael falls back after him and they spend a little while staring at the ceiling before Michael’s eye lids start to feel heavy. “We should go to bed now,” Michael says.

“But I haven't had my goodnight kiss yet!” Ray whines and Michael playfully punches him in the shoulder before leaning over to give Ray a quick peck on the lips. Ray sputters and Michael laughs. “You said you wanted a kiss, Narvaez, so I gave it to you.”

Ray shakes his head. “I didn't think you'd do it!”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Michael says, waggling his eyebrows. Ray snorts and pushes him away.

“Now shut up and go to sleep,” Michael sighs, throwing the covers over them.

4.

Michael is currently at a score of 1 to 5 with Ray in a very intense game of Guitar Hero and he is just about to the point of throwing the controller to the floor and calling it quits. And Ray constantly gloating about his victory is not helping. They bet a bag of smarties on this and Michael hates to be a sore loser, but he is so fucking bitter right now.

“Ha! And the fifth victory in a row award goes too…” Ray says, drumming his hands on the plastic controller before saying, “me! Suck on that!”

Michael just glares at Ray. He could just about strangle the other boy with how angry he is. Motherfucker. But instead of murdering Ray he sighs in defeat and hands Ray the bad of smarties and Ray cheers.

“Enjoy,” Michael mutters bitterly and Ray grins.

“I can always share them with you,” Ray says, “if you're willing to trade me something for some.”

“Like what?”

“A kiss on the cheek.” Ray says mischievously, pointing to his right cheek and Michael rolls his eyes.

“Are you secretly in love with me or do you just really like to embarrass me?” Michael asks and Ray laughs obnoxiously.

“Definitely the secretly in love with you option.” Ray says playfully and Michael sticks his tongue out at him.

“Can we just go to bed? I’m fucking tired.” Michael says and Ray shrugs, “Sure.”

That night Michael dreams of candy-flavored Ray kisses.

5.

It isn’t even midnight yet and Ray is already asleep. Ray complained that it had been a long day at school, having had to run the track in gym 5th period really wore him out, he said. Michael just shrugged with a simple, “I understand, dude.”

Ray is curled up on top of the sheets and Michael, maybe kind of creepily, is checking him out. God, that’s creepy. But he can’t stop looking at him, he’s kind of cute while he sleeps. He looks so peaceful like that, not loud or shouting or energetic like usual, just _peaceful_. He’s stretched out on the bed, a slice of skin exposed by his ridden up t-shirt. Michael’s cheeks flare up and he shakes his head. Who the flying fuck checks out their best friend while they’re sleeping? That is just wrong. Checking out your best friend regardless probably isn't good either. Which Michael may or may not be doing anyway while Ray isn’t looking.

Michael sighs, this is really going to be the death of him isn’t it?

Michael scoots down under the covers, but he can’t stop thinking about Ray no matter how hard he tries. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees his smile or hears his laugh.

He is so, so fucked.

(1).

“Do you ever think we’re getting too old to share a bed?” Ray asks Michael one night while they're playing video games, still having their usual every-other-Saturday-night sleepovers at Michael’s house.

Michael shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe?”

Ray hums, “I mean we are seventeen now, I could try sleeping on the air mattress and you could sleep in your own bed tonight?”

Michael winces internally, it feels like Ray just pierced him right in the heart. Michael still refuses to come to terms with the fact that he may be just a little bit in love with his best friend. But nonetheless, Michael nods. “Yeah, we can do that…” he trails off, eyes catching on Ray’s hesitant smile.

When they finish up their Halo session for the night, they each climb into their own respective, _separate_ beds. Michael shutters. No, no he doesn’t want to sleep without Ray. But Ray said it himself, they're seventeen now. It’s weird to share a bed. Two boys.

Michael tries to sleep, he really does, but he just can’t. Ray’s reassuring warmth isn't beside him and he wants that more than anything in the world right now. He groans quietly, clawing at his hair, pulling it. He can’t take it anymore, it’s three o’clock in the morning now and he needs Ray. He needs him. Michael climbs out of bed and steps over to where Ray is sound asleep on the air mattress and he kneels on the floor next to the mattress so he can see Ray’s face. Michael takes a deep breath, he can do this. Yeah.

“Ray,” Michael whispers, loud enough to wake Ray up, but not the whole house. When that doesn't work, Michael resorts to shaking Ray’s shoulder. Ray tries to swat Michael’s hand away but Michael isn’t having it. He shakes Ray again until he sees Ray’s eyes flutter open. Fucking finally.

Ray whines, “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep dude.”

Ray sighs and lifts the covers up, Michael smiles gratefully and crawls in next to him. Ray looks up at Michael, “Now _I_ won’t be able to sleep.”

“Let’s just play one of your stupid sleepover games then until you get tired.”

“Fine,”

“Truth or dare?” Michael asks and Ray nods in approval.

“You first,” Michael says and Ray takes a minute to think before coming up with a question.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Michael says.

“If you were in the zombie apocalypse, who would you want to be there with you?” Ray asks.

“You, dude. You could shoot all of the zombies like you do in all the games we play, you'd be super badass.” Michael says with a smile.

Ray laughs, “I’d probably chicken out.”

“Nah, I’d be there to help you.” Michael says, and Ray gives him this smile that makes his guts flutter.

“Alright, your turn.” Ray insists.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Ray says challengingly.

Michael thinks of it on a whim, says it without thinking.

“Kiss me.”

Michael wants to just die the moment he realizes what he just said, Ray looking at him with wide eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

But before Michael has time to get the hell out of there, Ray is pulling him in for a kiss. Michael gasps and Ray tugs him in closer before pulling away. Now Michael is the one who is wide eyed, staring at Ray in disbelief. “ _Dude_ ,”

Ray laughs at the absurdity of it all. Michael’s face turns beat red, opening his mouth to say something. But before Michael can say anything, Ray just smiles that amazing smile of his and pulls Michael in again. Michael kisses back on instinct and Ray moans. It feels like fireworks are going off inside of Michael’s head and this has to be the best sleepover he’s had in his entire life.

“Please tell me we never have to sleep in separate beds again,” Michael says breathlessly.

“I promise, never again.” Ray says, smiling before pressing his lips back to Michael’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write a five times fic, so here it is in the form of raychael!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
